King Ghidorah (Anime)
Character Synopsis Ghidorah (ギドラ Gidora) is a three-headed dragon kaiju that is mentioned in the 2018 animated Godzilla film GODZILLA: City on the Edge of Battle, and goes on to appear in the film's sequel, GODZILLA: The Planet Eater. It is the fifth onscreen incarnation of King Ghidorah, and marks the character's first appearance in a film since 2001. A monstrous entity that takes the form of a golden three-headed dragon and inhabits the void between dimensions, Ghidorah has used super gravity to consume countless worlds throughout the millennia. 100,000 years ago, Ghidorah destroyed the planet Exifcalus, while the surviving members of the native Exif race took to the stars to find new worlds and appease their God. With each new world the Exif found and converted to their faith, Ghidorah was fed a new planet. Character Statistics Tiering: High 7-A | Unknown. High 3-A at best. Verse: Godzilla Name: King Ghidorah, The Golden King, The King of the Void, The Golden Death, The Wings of Destruction, The Wings of Death, The Golden Wings of Demise, God Gender: Male Age: At least 100,000 years old Classification: Higher-Dimensional Being Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 3), Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Electricity Manipulation (Able to discharge electrical energy through his bite), Body Control (Able to extend his necks to a length of several kilometers) | Same as before, with Immortality (Type 8; reliant on a priest and a sacred stone to live on), Intangibility (Due to its higher dimensional physiology, King Ghidorah cannot be physically interacted with unless its Exif guide is incapacitated or killed), Non-Corporeal (Ghidorah's body is made of pure energy with no true physical form), Reality Warping (Ghidorah's mere presence causes reality to erode), Darkness Manuipulation (Able to interact with the physical world without entering it itself by controlling shadows, and can attack and kill things by attacking their shadows), Portal Creation (Able to create portals that allow him to travel from higher to lower spatial dimensions. These portals are described as Black Holes), Gravity Manipulation (His mere presence causes severe gravitational distortion, to the point that creatures as heavy as Godzilla Earth can float in mid-air), Spatial Manipulation (His presence alone breaks down and distorts space), Time Manipulation (His presence alone distorts and breaks down time, including causing time loops and causing time to flow out of order), Weather Manipulation (Able to cause powerful storms with his gravitational field alone), Flight, Electricity Manipulation (Able to discharge electrical energy through his bite), Body Control (Able to extend his necks to a length of several kilometers, possibly even longer), Attack Reflection (Able to redirect and deflect attacks by bending space around himself), Energy Manipulation and Absorption (Absorbed the heat of Scarlet Godzilla and drained it to the point that its overall body temperature dropped below 32 F despite it constantly vibrating its molecules to increase its body temperature), Resistance to Black Holes (Unaffected by using a black hole as a portal), Abstract Existence (Type 2) Destructive Ability: Large Mountain Level (Able to slightly harm Godzilla Earth but is overall inferior) | Unknown. High Universe Level at best. (Stated to be a higher-dimensional being, likely from the fourth dimension, unbound by the laws of the physical universe as it comes from a higher dimension, whose true form is undetectable by our own analytical equipment, with the only means of measuring it being the intense gravity it gives off. This gives it 4-D power alone. He exists in a dimension beyond our grasp) Speed: Superhuman | Immeasurable Lifting Ability: Unknown | Unknown Striking Ability: Large Mountain Class | Unknown. High Universe Class at best. Durability: Large Mountain Level (Took multiple hits from Godzilla Earth) | Unknown. High Universe Level at best. His intangible being makes him hard to kill. Stamina: Extremely High Range: 20 kilometers by virtue of sheer size, Thousands of kilometers with powers, Unknown via portals Intelligence: Gifted. Ghidorah has the capacity to communicate with Exif clergy through a technology called Gematron calculation which carries out complex mathematical calculations. Weaknesses: Relies on a Exif Priest and the Sacred Stone to achieve 4 dimensional powers, if said priest is killed or the stone is destroyed, Ghidorah will become a 3 dimensional being. Versions: Weakened | True Form Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Portal Creation:' Ghidorah's method of interacting with the 3-Dimensional world is through portals. These portals are described as and have the properties of a Black Hole, including having the physical appearance of a black hole, being described by advanced analytical equipment as a singularity, having an established ergosphere and stitic limit, causing intense distortions in gravity, and causing space-time to break down. Extra Info: This profile only covers the Anime King Ghidorah incarnation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Gods Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Destruction Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Darkness Users Category:Portal Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Weather Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Absorbers